If Bullets Didn't Work Then Why Would Fist?
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: This takes place in the school shooter episode and just added a bit of a Kara twist of it. Marley really needs comfort and reassurance in a moment of weakness. So, who does she text? Her best sister, of course! Might be a One-Shot series if enough people like!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supergirl and Glee oneshot. It is also my first fanfic where I'm only gonna post a oneshot if it's a 1000 words or more.**

 **Review and fav if you like it. And also tell me if I should do more because I'm very much tempted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Tears fell down Marley's face as she curled up against the wall of the choir room. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Millie. It was times like this when she wished she was Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, instead of Kara Danvers or Marley Rose. Kara could easily save everyone from the school shooter. Marley can't.

When Millie didn't answer Marley considered texting Alex. Alex was always there for her, Alex will know what to do.

She clicked Alex's name.

 _Alex_

It didn't take long for her sister to answer.

 **Hey, Kar**

 _Alex, something happened at McKinley_

"Who are you texting?" Ryker asked, trying to keep his mind off of what was happening.

"My sister," Marley whispered. She felt her phone buzz and looked down.

 **What happened? Are you okay?**

 _There's a school shooting, I'm with Glee club in the choir room. The only thing wrong is that I'm freaking out._

"I didn't know you had a sister," Jake whispered next to her.

"I've been adopted twice, she's from my first adopted parents."

 **Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath. out**

Marley did as she was told. ' _Bullets can't hurt you, bullets can't hurt you.'_ She chanted in her mind.

 _Okay, thanks Alex. I miss you_

"Why were you adopted twice?" Ryker asked.

Marley thought for a moment. She didn't really want to talk about her life story, well, not all the details. But it would be therapeutic for everyone that was listening.

"My birth parents died when I was little and I was adopted by a nice family, I lived with them for a few years before something happened and Alex's Mom couldn't take care of me. I went to live with Millie a few years before I came to McKinley. I still keep in contact with my other adopted family."

"Is Alex your sister?"

"The best."

 **I miss you too. We need to meet up and have lunch or go out paintballing or something**

 _Lunch sounds great. You would win at paintball tho *pouts*_

"What were your birth parents like?" Kitty asked from somewhere in the room.

Marley winced when she realized everyone was listening to her talk.

"They were great. My Mom was a lawyer and put away some pretty bad people. My Dad always kept the sculptures I made, even though they looked terrible."

 **XD I know. That's why I suggested it.**

 _Paintball sounds great_

"Do you miss your birth parents?" Someone asked.

"Everyday, but I wouldn't change my adopted families for the world."

A watery smile appeared on Marley's face and she had a far off look. She was pulled out of memories of Krypton when her phone buzzed again.

 **How is Glee club? Still love it?**

 _It's great, everyone here has wonderful voices_

 **I will still think yours is better than all of those chumps**

Marley gave an almost silent laugh. She jumped a bit when she heard someone try and open the door. Everyone held their breath as whoever was outside tried the other door before giving up and leaving. The teen looked down at her phone, not realizing she got a new text.

 **Kara?**

 **Kara?! What happened? Are you okay?**

 _Someone tried to get into the room, they left_

 **Oh thank god**

 _I hope Millie is okay, she hasn't answered her phone and I'm worried_

"What's your sister, Alex, like?" Unique asked, while taking several breaths.

"It took a while for her to acknowledge me at first and a little longer for us to bond, but I love her and she is one of the bestest friends someone could have. Alex is smart and caring, she'll speak her mind and was always there for me," Marley took a deep breath. "Maybe you guys will meet her one day."

"I hope so."

 **I'm sure Millie is fine. She's a tough lady**

 _You're right. You're always right_

 _The kids in Glee wanna meet you_

 **Same. Gonna tell them if they mess with my little sister they are going to have to deal with me**

 **I DEFINITELY want to meet that Kitty kid. Alone, in a soundproof room**

 _No violence. Besides we need her for our songs lol_

Marley smiled and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Alex knew how to make her feel better.

 **Okay fine, no broken bones**

 _No punches unless it's self defense_

 **No promises**

 _No hugs_

 **Outrageous! I call foul**

 _You'll get Kara hugs™_ _as long as no one is injured_

 **XP fine**

 _Yay (/^▽^)/_

 **I still don't get how you can do those and I can't**

 _I got mad texting skillz_

 **You call more than text**

Marley wasn't going to tell her sister that she copy and pasted them from online.

 _Doesn't mean I can't have mad texting skills_

 **How did you even get the trademark symbol anyway?**

 _It's a secret :p_

 **You tell me all your secrets**

 _Shhhhhhhhhh secret_

 **Lol when do you want to meet up?**

 _This weekend if Glee doesn't have a surprise practice_

 **Okay, I can do that**

 _Bring donuts_

 **So you can make everyone around you question how you're so skinny? Of course**

Marley chuckled. She really missed her sister.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Marley?" Said girl turned around to see Unique, Blaine, Brittany, and a few other Glee members. She was sitting on McKinley's steps in front of the parking lot.

"Alex is picking me up so we can go eat and play paintball," The hidden Kryptonian smiled.

"You play paintball?" Unique asked.

"Sometimes."

The honk of a horn caught everyone's attention, heads turned to see a woman with red hair waving.

"That's her," Marley picked up her bag and stood up. "See you guys later."

Marley smiled as she hopped in Alex's car.

"Ready to get your butt whooped at paintball?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Kara laughed and closed the passenger door.

"Those kids in your Glee club?" The redhead looked at the teens that were still watching them.

"Yeah. Where's the donuts?"

"I want a Kara hug™ first."

Kara laughed and hugged Alex before they drove away.


	2. I Know Blaine Anderson

**I've had this for a long while, but I have other stories to work on plus school. So please have patience.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supergirl there would be A LOT more Supergirl/Flash crossover episodes because I love their friendship.**

* * *

Kara had to take off her glasses to see if she was reading that right.

 _Blaine Anderson-Hummel. 12:00 A.M._

She hasn't seen Blaine since the Klaine wedding a few years back. Heck, she hasn't seen any of New Directions since the wedding. Sure, she still kept in contact with everyone, but she hasn't seen anyone face-to-face in years.

The blonde's phone signaled a text message. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 _Blaine: You live in National City, right?_

 _ **Maybe XD. Why?**_

She was going to play dumb here.

 _Blaine: I'm there for an interview. Wanna meet and catch up?_

 _ **Sure! I leave for lunch at 1:30**_

 _Blaine: I'm free then. I heard of this cafe called Sun and Moon_

 _ **I've been there, their BLTs are the BEST**_

 _Blaine: Lol. I'll hold you to that. See you at 1:30_

 _ **See ya**_

Kara put her phone on her desk and pulled her tablet closer.

"Kiara!"

The hidden Kryptonian scrambled out of her seat and rushed into her boss' office.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" She smiled brightly, a little bit brighter than normal.

"As you have seen, I have taken it upon myself to set up an interview with legendary singer Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I want you to make sure I have no appointments or anything for the next hour."

"You got it, Miss Grant," Kara wrote everything down and turned around to go back to her desk.

"Kiara."

The blonde turned back around. "Yes, Miss Grant."

Cat Grant analized her assistant with skillful eyes. "You're happier today, when I started thinking it was impossible for someone to be that happy. Like a puppy on steroids."

Inwardly, Kara was laughing at being called a 'puppy on steroids' part. Outwardly, she grinned.

"One of my friends for my high school Glee club is coming to National City and we're going to meet up."

"Well, I hope your meetup is after work," Cat Grant turned back to her work, ending the conversation.

Kara nodded and went back to her desk.

* * *

She heard Blaine before he even got out of the elevator, super hearing and that.

"Marley, wait, it's Kara now, right?" Blaine smiled when he stood in front of her desk.

"Yeah, but you can still call me Marley," Kara stood up and hugged her friend. "How's Kurt doing?"

"Good."

Kara smiled and lead him into Cat's office.

"Miss Grant, Mr Anderson-Hummel is here for his interview."

"Thank you, Kiara. Now I need you to go get me a salad," Cat Grant stood up and nodded.

"On it, Miss Grant," Kara wrote down the order. She turned around with a quick wave to Blaine, and left.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you knew Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Winn told Kara, who was laughing at his desk.

"I know Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I know that now!" Winn chuckled. "How do you know him?"

"We're old friends from Glee club in high school," Kara smiled.

"You were in Glee club?"

"Yeah, we called ourselves 'New Directions.'"

" _New Directions_ as in _the New Directions_ that went on tour?!"

"Winn? Are you fanboying?" The hidden hero laughed.

"Yes."

"Hey, Marley," The two best friends turned to see Blaine walking up to them. "I'll see you later."

"See ya, Blaine. Tell Kurt I said 'Hi' when he calls," Kara gave the singer a teasing look and he laughed.

"I'm going to tell him you're here because he keeps on saying you would be a great model."

"Don't even think about it!"

* * *

"You know I'm going to have to tell all of New Directions where you are, right?"

Kara looked away from her BLT and stared at Blaine.

"I figured, I thought everyone knew I lived here."

"Everyone was too drunk to remember," Blaine laughed and took a bite of his salad.

"Then there was Kurt and me," Kara chuckled.

"Kurt drank two cups of wine and you can, surprisingly, hold your alcohol."

"I have a quick metabolism," The hidden hero remembered Barry's excuse and smiled.

"Unique keeps asking where her best friend is at," Blaine chuckled.

"I miss her," Kara giggled. She glanced at her phone. "My lunch is almost over, I gotta get back to work." Kara stood up and put a ten down for her food.

"See you later," The singer waved as Kara ran down the street, he pulled out his phone.

 **New Directions**

 _Just visited Marley. She misses us._

* * *

 **Please send in suggestions. No promises that I'll do them so don't expect anything. If I do do your suggestion your username will be put in the beginning of the chapter.**


End file.
